


Falling Stars

by HitomeB



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomeB/pseuds/HitomeB
Summary: Takamine Midori had ran away from everyone after the incident.He couldn't bear its consequence and it's up to his friends to encourage him to accept the reality.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori/Nagumo Tetora
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I

Morisawa Chiaki stared in dismay when he woke up with a dizzy head. There were a few drops of rain tapping his face but couldn't blind him from seeing the car had slammed into a tree. The shattered glass flew over his body. His head was badly bruised and bleeding. Chiaki couldn't tell whether it was blood or rain dripping down his face.

Feeling anxious, Chiaki reached toward the driver and checked on him. Takamine Midori seemingly passed out as if he actually slept ignoring the fact that his left hand bled profusely. Other than that there was no severe wound.

Chiaki tried to calm himself for a moment and then studied Midori calmly on his injured hand.

"I got to cover his wound," Chiaki said, starting to search for anything that can be used for bandages.

"Ouch!" Chiaki turned his body toward its source, seeing it made him realize he shouldn't make light of his injury. Both of his legs were severely injured by shards from shattered glass. Some of them were deep. Fortunately, his legs still can move but he had to bear with the pain.

"I better be careful without moving aggressively..." Chiaki sighed, but quickly pulled himself together. 

He examined further but nothing was found except there was a box left with a few pieces of tissue which is not sufficient to stop bleeding.

Chiaki sighed, his brownish eyes filled with despair, although it only lasted for a moment. 

Suddenly through his injured head, an idea came out. 

He appeared perking up, looking at unconscious Midori. 

Then he quickly ripped out his shirt, taking the tissue, starting to wrap them around Midori's hand. His eyes stay focused on it so that he won't miss any wound.

"I can't help but think about how I behaved in Yumenosaki academy." Chiaki smiled lightly, recalling his lively memories. "I always get myself injured and end up in the infirmary. People called me a troublesome guy but I simply explained it was an enthusiastic youth."

"Glad to see my skill comes in handy, don't you think so?" Chiaki said, finishing the bandage with a satisfying expression, albeit messy.

Chiaki let out a sigh of relief and he heard a crackling sound as if it was an invitation from the grim reaper. 

He frowned upon catching sight of a blazing fire, soon the car will be engulfed in flame. Midori remained unconscious and Chiaki knew he had to get him out of the car, even with those injured legs.

At that moment, Chiaki got up weakly and took a really deep breath, trying to act quickly.

"Never give up to save your friend from trouble!" That is Chiaki's motto, and it will never change.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"I am not sure I could do this." Midori seemed so dismayed, texting heavily what he had in mind.

A few minutes later, his phone received a new LINE message which responded with a really cute yet childish ringtone. It is from his favorite tv show, The Mascots that centered around how the Mascots resolve the kids problem and deliver them happiness. Maybe the plot itself doesn't attract Midori that much, Rather, he found the Mascots are cute enough to keep him attached to the show. He would feel a bit of relief upon listening to the message ringtone even if it included work content. But definitely not this time.

"Please do it, please..." Anzu softly pleaded in an unusual tone as if she was crossing her hands "I don't think I can find anyone better than you."

Midori stared at the phone with furrowed brow, struggling for the next words. It was truly difficult for him to reject what Anzu had appealed since she was always there for him. If it weren't for her, he probably still wandered around the streets like a spiritless creature.

Midori sat quietly on the bed, leaning against the wall. He heaved a deep sigh before giving Anzu his response.

"Alright, you win. I'll take it." Midori replied weakly. "Hopefully you put some thought into it."

"Thank you very much! Trust me, it'll be best for all of us." Anzu reassured him excitedly.

Midori tried to recall what Anzu told him earlier. She seemed in trouble as a performer couldn't attend for her show which was scheduled for tomorrow and she couldn't find any replacement. Thus she tried to seek help from Midori. He initially wanted to help her but he readily silent for a moment after getting to know the show content.

He had to act as a superhero which Midori never wanted to interact with again.

Hearing the superhero theme again, it terrified him depressingly.

He was awfully frightened yet he simply wanted to help Anzu. It just made Midori despised himself even more with all these complicated thoughts.

In the end, he couldn't turn it down. 

"Why does it have to be me...." Midori softly mumbled. 

Midori lay in bed, musing on those past memories being part of Ryuseitai.

Without a doubt, he had his best days in Ryuseitai. He forcibly joined it and got dragged to various events. In return, he had overcome his fear and grew some self confidence thanks to his enthusiastic teammate.

But now, wherever Midori went, he felt nothing but hollow. He had lost his precious team and he blamed no one as he was the one who broke up the team.

Maybe he shouldn't live, that was what he thought.

A heart-wrenching presence slowly crossed his mind. He wore a Ryuseitai red uniform, smiling genuinely and reaching out toward Midori. But he could no longer see it again.

"I am so sorry, Chiaki senpai." The tears started to drown Midori's eyes. Midori grabbed and hugged his Mascot toys. Eventually the tears stopped and he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

III

"You didn't tell me it is a live show," Midori asked in dismay. The show will start in the afternoon but he was informed to come a few hours earlier to do some rehearsal.

"I am truly sorry." Anzu deeply apologized. "I thought I had told you yesterday."

It was a scorching hot day. Luckily the live show occurred inside the shopping mall. The stage was nicely decorated, matching with the superhero theme. The empty seats were arranged for the audience which most of them were children. The only thing that left is stage actors. Midori just wished he knew it was a live show so that he can get himself mentally prepared. He felt there was a shudder run down his body at the thought of acting on stage.

"It's alright." Midori slightly sighed. "So how can I help?"

"Ah, yes. Let me get the script for you." Anzu walked to the table which was topped with piles of stuff.

"Your job is really simple. Just to dress as a minor superhero and do some act." She smiled sweetly, handing him the script. "Come, I show you where the dressing room is. Then the staff from there can guide you."

Midori followed, gazing at a small room not far from the stage. As Anzu reached for the door, the staff came out, greeting them.

"I still have something to settle, so are you okay with yourself?" Her words filled with concern.

Midori shook his head. Although he still slightly felt insecure, he didn't see any reason for her babysitting him. After all, he wished to be independent. Anzu had done too much for and it was probably the best time for Midori to repay the debt.

Anzu smiled back and left the room.

Midori made a quick check to the uniform. He dressed following staff clear instructions.

"So I have to act as a minor superhero to rescue a small kid from a bad guy..." Midori sat in a corner, reading the script.

The whole room slowly started filling with actors and staff. It seems like there will be a lot of action scenes but what Midori will do is not as important as them. It was a reflection on the main character's past which firmly motivates him to become a superhero since he was rescued by an amateur superhero.

Midori had to seek "bad guy" to do some rehearsal and he desperately prayed it would obliterate his unease.

"Oh never mind about rehearsal," A guy with an evil mask said perfunctorily. "All you have to do on stage is beat me and I fall on the floor, end of the story. "

"Seriously?" Midori sounds devastated. "At least we could do some actions..."

"As you can notice, there will be a lot of shows performed later." The guy explained irritatedly. "We were told to act it short."

"Okay..." Midori went back to the corner again, contemplating his script alone.

It just made him difficult not having a rehearsal, he obviously terrified of making mistakes and even worse Ryuseitai weren't by his side to support him this time.

If Chiaki were there, he would encourage Midori and rehearse as many as they can with impetuous passion, Midori thought. 

Unfortunately, the thought didn't help Midori instead severely depressed him.

Without realizing it, it was almost time for Midori to show up. The guy with the evil mask came to remind Midori before he went up to the stage. Even though he noticed Midori was extremely anxious, he cared less about Midori. By seeing the condition of Midori, he innerly questioned the decision of Anzu taking Midori as a temporary actor.

Midori barely got himself standing up, it's been a while since he performed on stage, he felt nothing but nervous but he managed to walk to the stage.

The seats were fully occupied with thrilling children, waiting to see the superhero save the day. Unfortunately what they had expected maybe was too much for Midori. 

Midori put his eyes off the audience as he was afraid he would pass out upon seeing the audience.

"Superhero please save me!" The kid loudly screamed under bad guy restraint.

"Hehehe, superhero you finally come!" The guy with the evil mask spoke wickedly. "I have an unsettled battle with you, come, let us fight!"

"I...superhero will defeat you at all cost!" Midori nervously finished the word.

He ran hurriedly toward the guy, trying to beat the guy. And he accidentally slipped before he could do that. There was a silent moment from the stage and audience.

"Hahaha, guess my poison has started to kick in!" The evil guy quickly responded with unexpected circumstances. "I finally win, as my reward, I will take this kid to my basement to train him as one of us hahaha!"

At the same time, he exchanged a look with Anzu producer who sat in front of the audience, hoping she will send some help.

Without hesitation, Anzu quickly went toward the actor room to seek help.

Midori felt embarrassed, he couldn't help Anzu and gave Anzu a big trouble to deal with.

He hopefully wished he could pass out at that time.

"Don't give up, superhero!" A voice was clearly shouted. Midori turned toward and found out it was from the audience.

"Superhero you aren't alone we are here for you!" One of the kids was determined to support. "So please don't give up."

No one would see that coming and the support was contagious among the audience.

"Superhero please stand up!"

"Defeat the evil!"

"Never give up!"

There is an uncanny resemblance from those kids, as he saw Chiaki red spiritedness from them, Midori thought.

Listening to those purely genuine supports coming out from their heart, he didn't want to disappoint them. If he chooses to let them down, he will fail Chiaki again. 

"I guess this is what you wanted all the time, Chiaki senpai" Midori softly mumbled. "A scene where all the people supported each other."

The guy with evil eyes widened his eyes as he saw Midori standing up. It didn't last long because he was quickly put down by Midori before he could react again.

A moment of silence came again then it was ended by an intense applause from the audience.

Midori was so carried away that he couldn't remember what he had read from the script.

So he made his own words.

"Hero never give up!" Midori clenched his fist, breaking out in excitement.

Nagumo Tetora was in shock after watching the show from the third-storey balcony.

"I didn't expect it to end that well." Tetora utterly impressed

"I am glad he is doing well." Morisawa Chiaki let out a sigh of relief as if he had put down a weighted stone. "Let's go home."

"When are you going to ask him to come back?" Tetora swiftly threw Chiaki a question which hovered his mind for a long time. 

"He is not ready yet." Chiaki seemed startled but quickly bounced back. "Give him some time."

"We have given him more than enough. Two years!" Tetora immediately regretted as he impulsively raised his voice at Chiaki. "Sorry..."

Chiaki turned his body, smiling forcibly toward Tetora.

"Tetora, the one who should apologize is me." Chiaki stood on crutches, looking at Tetora. "I'm not ready to let Midori see what condition I have now...I can't afford to lose him anymore."

Tetora felt Chiaki was on the verge of tears and he blamed no one but himself.


End file.
